Tanner family
and her wayward son Dennis in the 1960s.]] The''' Tanners''' were a family that lived in Coronation Street from 1939 to 1984 and one of them, Dennis Tanner, returned in 2011. Originally, wedded couple Arnold Tanner and his pregnant sixteen-year old wife Elsie moved into 11 Coronation Street just before World War II, but Arnold left to join the navy leaving Elsie to take care of her newborn daughter Linda and later her son Dennis. Dennis was born as a result of Elsie being raped by Arnold after discovering she was had been having an affair while he was away. Arnold left in 1945 after the war, continuing to leave Elsie to raise their children. Her son Dennis grew up to be a troublemaker and on the wrong side of the law, and Linda went on to marry a Polish man called Ivan Cheveski when she was eighteen. Dennis ended up in prison in 1960 after robbing a newsagents with his pal Jed Stone but attempted to mend his ways when released, and got himself a job, although he got into trouble now and again. Linda and Ivan had a baby boy together, Elsie's first grandchild Paul in 1961, although both Linda and Ivan's relationship strained now and again. Also in 1961, Arnold returned after an absence of fifteen years for a divorce in order to marry his girlfriend. Elsie gradually accepted after Arnold threatened to divorce her on grounds of adultery after a fling she had during the war. But Elsie got married again in 1967 to an old war flame named Steve Tanner, an American soldier. She briefly went to stay with him in America, but returned a few months later when they realised their romance was just a dream. Steve was murdered a year later by friend Joe Donelli, although it wasn't revealed until a few years later. Elsie's son Dennis flew the nest when marrying Jenny Sutton and moved to Bristol, but he ended up in trouble again - getting arrested for conning old age pensioners and serving two years. Elsie later married drunken Alan Howard, and moved away, but she returned when having enough of him. and her wayward husband Dennis in the 2010s.]] After spending her years at 11 Coronation Street, Elsie eventually left with her old flame Bill Gregory for Portugal and later got married, and this time it was a successful one. They spent the rest of their lives together until they died in a car crash in 2004. By 2011, Elsie's son Dennis became homeless, but ended up moving in with his old flame Rita Littlewood (now Sullivan) after crossing paths with her and the two eventually married in 2012. Family History Elsie Gregory (née Grimshaw, previously Howard and Tanner) At the age of sixteen, Elsie Grimshaw got pregnant by Arnold Tanner, who was four years older than her. They where housed at 11 Coronation Street, but Arnold left after signing up for military service. A few months later, Elsie gave birth to their daughter Linda. During the war, Elsie had relationships with men, normally soldiers. When her rival Ena Sharples wrote to Arnold about what was happening, he returned on leave and ended up raping Elsie. She fell pregnant, and decided she wanted an abortion but couldn't go through with it, and gave birth to her son, Dennis. She would later marry three times since her divorce to Arnold. Her second husband was Steve Tanner, then she married Alan Howard and her fourth and final husband was Bill Gregory. Elsie and Gregory died in a car crash in 2004. Linda Cheveski (née Tanner) Linda and Ivan Cheveski met in the 1950s. By 1958 they were married and by 1964 they had two sons, Paul and Martin. Ivan's family were Polish while Linda's family, the Tanners were British. Ivan and Linda separated in 1984. Dennis Tanner Dennis returned to street in 2011 and resumed a friendship with old pal Rita Sullivan. Their friendship evolved into a romantic relationship and they married in June 2012. Dennis was married to Jenny Sutton in 1968 but the marriage didn't last long and they divorced at some point after 1973. Dennis and Rita's marriage didn't last long either, as in early 2014 he ran off with Gloria Price to go on an "adventure", leaving Rita brokenhearted. Dennis returned shortly after when things didn't quite work out with Gloria and hoped that he could mend his marriage, however in July that year they split up for good and he left the area. Key dates Births *5th August 1916 - Arnold Tanner *5th March 1923 - Elsie Grimshaw *23rd April 1924 - Alan Howard *30th October 1924 - Steve Tanner *25th February 1932 - Rita Littlewood *14th February 1936 - Ivan Cheveski *8th January 1940 - Linda Tanner *1st April 1942 - Dennis Tanner *14th June 1961 - Paul Cheveski *1964 - Martin Cheveski Marriages *4th October 1939 - Arnold Tanner and Elsie Grimshaw *1958 - Ivan Cheveski and Linda Tanner *1962 - Arnold Tanner and Norah Dawson *4th September 1967 - Steve Tanner and Elsie Tanner *29th May 1968 - Dennis Tanner and Jenny Sutton *22nd July 1970 - Alan Howard and Elsie Tanner *1984 - Bill Gregory and Elsie Tanner *4th June 2012 - Dennis Tanner and Rita Sullivan Deaths *25th September 1968 - Steve Tanner *c.2004 - Elsie Tanner *c.2004 - Bill Gregory Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Tanner family